1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to throttle control devices for motorcycles, and in particular, to devices for controlling the setting of a motorcycle hand grip throttle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Controls are commonly used in automobiles to enable a driver to select the speed of the automobile and maintain this speed without depressing the accelerator pedal. Motorcycles have also been equipped with simple controls to retain a throttle in a desired position. Typically, such controls mount on the motorcycle handlebar and are designed to set the hand grip throttle in a desired position. A throttle screw having an enlarged head for engagement by a driver's thumb and/or fingers is often used as a means for retaining the throttle in the desired position.
Examples of throttle position retention systems for motorcycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,515 to Schneider, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,173 to Huston, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0225937 to Lemoine, and U.S. Design Pat. No. D443,851 to Miller. In Lemoine, a lever is provided for attaching to an existing throttle screw to act as an extension enabling the operator to more easily access and adjust the throttle screw. However, the lever requires an attachment screw to secure it to the existing throttle screw, and tends to protrude outside the outer dimensions of the throttle screw at locations other than where the handle projects.
There is a need in the industry for an improved thumb grip extension device for attachment to an existing throttle screw for a motorcycle.